


One Another

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gift, Mando'a, Nightmares, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Dyn awakens from a nightmare.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 255





	One Another

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this is a gift/trade thing for my good friend tyler :D he started crying after he read it so i'm hoping that means it's good
> 
> i've got a few more fic ideas, but you leave more in the comments if you have requests between this space son and father duo!
> 
> and if you'd like to see more of my character Lyna, lemme know. i may write more of her if i get bored with no other ideas, but i prefer to keep my own characters out of fics i write, so it's mainly up to popular demand lol 
> 
> enough from me byyye for now

The sun was bright, attacking just eyes, making him squint and duck his face into his mother’s neck. He tries to stop his shuddering, tries to calm himself and be a brave boy, to stay calm enough to help his parents if they needed him. But he couldn't stop shaking, and he was gripping fistfuls of his mother’s robe before he could stop himself. 

He remembered this. 

He didn't want to remember this. He never did.

Yet here he was.

His chest aches, and he grabs tighter to his mother as they near  _ that  _ spot. He cries out, begs them to not leave them; but no sound leaves his mouth. The only sounds are the gunshots, the explosions, and the screaming.

He tries to hold tight, to not let himself be taken away again, to try and change fate- but he is torn from them. Again. Set down, left safe while they are dying. While everyone but himself is dying.

The hatch closes, his parents fade.

The hatch opens.

The droid raises its arm, towering over him, no face, no remorse, no emotion. 

He screams and screams and screams.

A tiny hand brushing across his face is what wakes him, eyes snapping open, shooting up and nearly hitting his head against the green one hovering over him. The child squeaks, falling backwards, staring up at him with large eyes widened, ears perked up, listening to his erratic breathing, his racing heartbeat.

He breathes, tries to calm himself, going in through his nose and out through his mouth, just as his caregiver had taught him. As his vision clears, he finally notices the child on the floor, shaking and staring worriedly at his own fear filled expression.

Already guilt is gathering in his chest at how he is acting. He is acting like a child, scared of the monsters in his dreams like they were real. Because of this, his own, actual child was afraid as well, not sure what was happening, but terrified because of his caregiver’s reactions. He had no other way to tell if things were alright, after all. He was the child’s first line of defense, his danger gauge. 

“Oh, ad’ika,” he murmured, and the kid’s ears, who’s ears had pinned to his head, arch open again at his voice. The child coos and he leans over, scooping the small body up and into his arms. The child is still shivering, though calms a little as he’s enveloped in his caregiver’s warmth. “I am sorry to have frightened you. Don’t worry, everything is okay.”

Dyn speaking to him seems to calm the child further, though the continuous trembling has yet to cease. The child reaches up at his face, dragging a claw lightly along his cheek, concern shining in those huge eyes. His heart aches at the thought of the kid being the one worrying over him, instead of the other way around. Dyn was the caregiver, the parent, the one who does the worrying. Not the kid. Especially not over him after he’s had a nightmare.

“It was just a bad dream, ad’ika,” he murmurs, cuddling the small child closer to his chest. The child burrows his face in the Mandalorian’s bare shoulder, an ear tip brushing against his cheek. The child is warm on his cool skin, and he too begins to calm down, his heart, which had been racing, is beginning to slow. He can feel the tiny heartbeat in the child’s chest as well, and he focuses on it, and the tiny heartbeat that depends on him to keep on beating. “I’m sorry to scare you.”

The child babbles, as though trying to talk back to him, and he listens, letting the kid know he’ll be heard no matter what it is he has to say. He turns his face to the child’s ear, and whispers, “Would you like a lullaby?”

The child chitters now, and so Dyn takes that as an affirmation. He scours his mind quickly, returning to that place he normally keeps locked away, finding the lullaby a soft voice would sing to him to lull him to sleep when he was younger. His caregiver had been kind, singing him a lullaby all of her own. He draws a deep breath in, and slowly rocks back and forth, holding the kid close:

“ _ Nuhoy, ad’ika _

_ Gar ner cyar’ika _

_ Ni ja’haili’gar _

_ Akay vaar’tur” _

The child is stilling, gently humming to the lullaby’s rythym. His hands knead against Dyn’s shoulder, and the Mandalorian continues:

“ _ Nuhoy, ad’ika _

_ Gar ner cyar’ika _

_ Ni laarari’gar _

_ Akay vaar’tur” _

The child’s breathing is evening out, and he is leaning into Dyn, ears lowering. 

“ _ Nuhoy, ad’ika _

_ Gar ner cyar’ika _

_ Ni cabuor gar _

_ Akay vaar’tur” _

The child is sleeping heavily, and Dyn is not close behind. Both soothed by one another’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> somft
> 
> also, the mando'a lullaby is one i found online, and it's just so sweet. here's a rough english translation of it:
> 
> "Sleep, little one  
> You are my sweetheart  
> I will watch over you  
> Until morning
> 
> Sleep, little one  
> You are my sweetheart  
> I will sing to you  
> Until morning
> 
> Sleep, little one  
> You are my sweetheart  
> I will protect you  
> Until morning"
> 
> at this point i should just learn the entire language tbh


End file.
